


Shower Fun

by batbaby78



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbaby78/pseuds/batbaby78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Peeta finds Katniss in the shower when he gets home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun

When Peeta got home, he didn’t call out for Katniss as he saw her bow, quiver of arrows, and boots thrown haphazardly in the corner. That could only mean one thing – she’d had a bad day hunting and was probably in the shower. He put his freshly made bread on the counter and went upstairs. The bedroom door was open, her clothes scattered across the floor; she must have had a really bad day.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and Peeta was just going to close it when he heard her moaning. It didn’t sound like she was in pain, so he was curious and opened the door wider. As the curtain was sheer, he could see her outline perfectly and his dick reacted when he saw a hand between her own legs. Her face was slanted up towards the water and then down again as she was caught up in whatever she was doing to cause the moaning. Peeta unknowingly stepped closer, watching her and listening. He had yet to see her really touch herself, maybe her breasts when they were in bed together, but she hadn’t touched herself down there in front of him….yet. 

Peeta peeled off his clothes as quickly as he could while keeping his eyes on Katniss. He didn’t want her to know he was in there yet, he wanted to watch her hand and how she was touching herself to elicit such noises. He gently peeled back the curtain and stepped in as carefully as he could, his erection almost painful it was so hard. But when he lifted his prosthetic in, the leg clinked against the ceramic tub and Katniss yelped, turning around with her hand in the air, ready to hit him.

“Dammit, Peeta! You scared me half to death! Why did you sneak in here?” She asked him after punching him in the arm.

Peeta rubbed the spot on his arm, smiling, “I heard you moaning and I wondered what was happening.”

Her face turned bright red, as if she really thought he hadn’t seen anything before he came in. His smile widens and he comments, “I’d like you to keep doing what you were doing if you don’t mind.”

Katniss shakes her head, “Peeta, that was private, you weren’t even supposed to be home yet anyway.”

He scrunches his dark blond eyebrows together, “But how will I know how to touch you the right way if you don’t show me?”

Katniss bites her bottom lip, “You already touch me just fine, Peeta.”

“Yeah, but if it can be better than ‘just fine’, I’d like to know.” He insists, taking her hand in his and putting it on his chest. “I’ve told you how I like to be touched.”

Katniss looks down at his thick, prominent member and the corner of her mouth goes up. “Yeah, but that’s just because I was holding you too tight the first time and you’ve never minded that stuff anyway.”

Peeta steps closer, his hand going into her wet hair, “Please, Katniss, just let me watch you, please?”

She couldn’t say no to him, not when it came to something like this. Something that usually ended up being so much fun for both of them. He got even closer and took her hand in his, guiding it back to where it was between her legs. She shook her head again, hair falling in front of her face. “You can’t see anything from up here, Peeta.”

He smiled once again, easing himself down so that he could sit on the floor of the tub. Because her body was blocking most of the stream of water, he didn’t have to worry about his missing anything. Once he was settled, Katniss began slowly, just rubbing the outside of her nether lips before slipping a finger in between her folds. Since her hair was just beginning to grow back in from the Games, he could see everything she was doing. He leaned forward, wanting badly to put his tongue where her finger was disappearing to, but he wouldn’t dare; he wanted to learn how to touch her and make her moan for him. 

She slipped another finger into herself, the water mixing in with her own wetness, making her very slick. She had done this plenty of times when Peeta wasn’t home and she always pictured one thing when she did it; him. Him touching her like she was touching herself right now. She pulled her fingers out just enough to pinch her clit, swollen and ready to be touched exclusively. She heard Peeta’s intake of breath and looked down at him. He was watching her closely, his eyes only on her fingers. She pinched herself again and then slid her fingers back into herself, pumping them in and out faster and faster as she felt the heat building more and more. A third finger slipped in and she shuddered against her hand, as her other hand pinched her nipple. The moans coming from her mouth were louder than normal, but she knew how that turned Peeta on. She wanted so much for his mouth to be on her, but he wanted to watch her and she was determined to show him what she liked.

Peeta leaned back against the edge of the tub, not being able to hold back on touching himself as well. Watching Katniss’ hand on herself was one thing, but to know that she liked the roughness of her nipple and clit being pinched was something else entirely. He watched as her skin began to turn a different shade of pink, her orgasm was near, he knew it by the way her breathing was quickening but getter louder. He squeezed his tip before rubbing his hand up and down his shaft. 

His blue eyes trailed up and caught her gray eyes watching him and she smiled but didn’t stop her hand movements one bit. Her eyes trailed down to his erection being handled almost furiously and that put her right over the edge. “Oh, Peeta! Yes! That’s it!”

Katniss crying out his name when he wasn’t even touching her caused him to close his eyes and jerk himself off a little bit faster, as his end was nearing now too. A moment later, he exploded, his seed being washed away with the water. He sleepily looks up at Katniss and her smile is still there, hand resting on her hip. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Ah-ha. I think we need to do this more often.” He replies as she helps him into a standing position, gathering him straight into her arms.

She kisses him and then pulls back, “I really wanted you to lick me.”

He gives her a crooked but sexy smile, “I really wanted to lick you too.”

“Maybe next time.” Katniss retorts as she kisses him again.


End file.
